


Winning And Losing

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Summerslam 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: After losing his match and the belt at WWE's 2004 Summerslam, Chris Benoit wins in a completely different - and much more satisfying - way, thanks to Eddie Guerrero.





	Winning And Losing

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes - This was started far, far too long ago and left abandoned when Real Life and other things got in the way. In the process of trying to put some order into my finished and unfinished stuff, I found this, watched their clip on WWE's 2004 Summerslam DVD and managed to give them a happy ending, if only in my head. May they both be at peace.

Chris Benoit was in the middle of tying his shoes when he felt a hand ruffle his hair. He smiled, knowing who it was. “I’m almost ready.”

“No rush,” Eddie Guerrero said with a smile of his own as he smoothed his lover’s still damp hair back into place. “I’m good with just standing here and enjoying the view.” He let out a little laugh when he saw pink creep up the Canadian’s cheeks.  “ _Dios_ , I love it when you blush.”

“Explains why you provoke me into doing it every ten seconds,” Chris commented as he packed the rest of his wrestling gear into his duffel. He looked up at Eddie, his blue eyes sweeping over the Latino’s frame in frank admiration. “You look nice,” he said as he fingered the edge of the chocolate brown silk shirt Eddie had changed into.

“I know you like this,” Eddie answered. “And I wanted to do whatever I could to make you feel better.”

“And it does.” Getting to his feet, Chris slid his arms around his lover’s waist. “Seems a shame for you to get all dressed up just to go back to the hotel, though. Especially since I plan on stripping it off you the moment we get to our room and lock the door.”

Eddie’s eyes widened, not just because of the blatantly flirtatious comment from his normally stoic partner, but by the embrace as well. Chris was rarely demonstrative in public. “We don’t have to go straight back to the hotel if you don’t want to,” he said as he slid his own arms around Chris’ waist. “Some of the guys are gonna hit one of the all-night diners downtown. We could join them.” He gave the other man a stern look. “I know you. You didn’t eat.”

“Too wound up,” Chris admitted. He considered the idea for a moment. Finally, he said, “Honestly? I’m still not really hungry. At least, not for real food.” Smiling still, he slid his hands down to cup Eddie’s ass. “I’d much rather go back to the hotel and have you for dessert.”

Eddie couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “Can’t wait to get a taste of you, either,” he purred as he cupped Chris’ face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss was on the verge of intensifying when they were interrupted. “Anybody still…whoa!”  John Cena backed up a step, his eyes going wide when he realized just what he had walked in on. He held up his hands in apology. “I am so sorry, guys. I didn’t know anyone was still around.”

Eddie fully expected Chris to pull away the second he realized they were no longer alone; the Canadian had always been very private when it came to expressing affection. He was surprised to see Chris smile instead. “Not a problem, John,” he said as he picked up his bag with one hand and took Eddie’s with the other. “We were just leaving.”

John nodded as he stepped out of the way. “Have a good night, guys,” he said as he went for his own bag. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

Eddie couldn’t help raising an eyebrow at that. “Doesn’t leave much, Holmes,” he commented, intending for the remark to tease.

To their surprise, John sat down heavily on the nearest bench and sighed. “Yeah, well…ever since Orlando started sniffing around that pompous ass in a cardboard cowboy hat Bradshaw I haven’t had anyone to do anything with. Know what I mean?” He started to unlace his boots. “And I don’t see that changing any time soon.”

Eddie was just about to say something encouraging when Chris spoke up. “John,” He waited for the younger man to look up at him before continuing. “Talk to CJ.”

Cena’s eyes went wide. “Jericho?” At Chris’ nod his mouth opened and a shocked look crossed his face. “How did you know? I didn’t…” He shut up abruptly.

Chris simply smiled. “No, you didn’t,” he agreed. “Just talk to him. Okay?”

After a moment, John nodded. “Yeah. Okay.” He paused. “Thanks.”

Chris nodded. “See you later.” With that, he led a very surprised Eddie Guerrero out of the locker room and down the hall.

“What was all that?” Eddie asked as they made their way toward the back entrance.

Chris shrugged. “The last time I roomed with CJ, John was one of the three things he would talk about, the other two being his band and kicking Christian’s ass as hard as he could and as much as possible for all the crap he pulled with Trish.” They turned a corner. “I’m hoping that if he and John actually do get together, he’ll trade in one of those topics for something like hockey.”

Eddie couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Matchmaker,” he accused cheerfully.

Chris didn’t deny it. “Partly. I think they’d be good for each other in spite of the age difference. John needs a little steadying and Chris can give him that. And CJ could use a boyfriend who’ll actually go out and have a good time with him. Lance nearly turned him into a hermit.”  The Canadian suddenly smiled. “And maybe by doing a little nudging I’ll have someone willing who’ll watch the games with me again.”

“I’ll watch them with you,” Eddie offered with a smile of his own. “You’ll just have to explain it all to me again, that’s all.” He shook his head. “I still don’t understand a blessed thing about it.”

“I’ll have to take you to a rink sometime soon and get you into a pair of skates,” Chris said as they walked. “It’s easier to understand if you go out on the ice for a game or two.”

Eddie gave him a dubious look. “I didn’t see snow until I started travelling for shows and you want me to go out on ice wearing two little razor blades on my feet?” At Chris’ nod and smile, the Latino surrendered. “Well…at least you’ll be there to catch me when I fall on my ass.”

“Always.”

Turning another corner, the two men found them outside Evolution’s dressing room. Upon hearing the distinctive sounds of corks popping amidst Ric Flair’s triumphant “Whoos”, Eddie shook his head and frowned. “No class.” At Chris’ confused look, Eddie waved a hand at the closed door. “Okay…so Orton won. So he’s the youngest champion in the history of the WWE. I get that. I can even see them wanting to celebrate.” He glared at the stylized sign on the front of the closed door. “But do they have to do it here?”

“That’s probably more Flair and Hunter than anything,” Chris commented. “Remember how Ric was in WCW? Everything had to be a production number, the best of the best. Hunter is just as bad.”

“But they could take it back to the hotel at least,” Eddie muttered. “They started partying here just to rub your nose in it.”

“And you and I both know that Hunter’s been itching to do that since WrestleMania.” Chris shrugged. “It’s okay, Eddie. It honestly doesn’t bother me.”

Eddie knew better. He squeezed his lover’s fingers. “You’ll get it back,” he said, his heart aching at the faraway look in Chris’ blue eyes. “You’re too good not to.”

Smiling, Chris squeezed back. “So are you, but that’s not actually not what I was thinking about.” There was a pause. “I was thinking I owe Randy a thank you.”

Eddie gave his lover an incredulous look. “A thank you?” He echoed blankly. “You sure his RKO didn’t knock something loose up there?” He tapped his own temple for emphasis.

“I’m sure. Just think about it for a minute.” When Eddie continued to look confused, Chris explained further. “One house show a week instead of two or more.”

Finally getting it, Eddie grinned as well. “One personal appearance every few weeks instead of a couple every week.”

“Sitting in on creative meetings only when I have to instead of every fifteen minutes during a pay-per-view or RAW,” Chris continued. His voice suddenly dropped to a low, husky whisper. “And all that extra time I’m going to have? I’m going to spend every minute I can of it with you.”

Eddie shivered at the blatant promise in his lover’s voice. “ _Dios_ , I think I owe Randy a thank you, too. Maybe even a fruit basket.” He pulled Chris even closer. “I’ll have to come up with stuff for us to do during all this free time we'll both have now.”

Chris’ blue eyes gleamed in the dim light as they swept over his lover’s frame. “I can think of a few things,” he murmured, about to pull Eddie into another kiss.

Once again, however, they were interrupted. “Well, well, well…look who’s out here.” Triple H leaned against the closed door of Evolution’s dressing room, a half-empty bottle of champagne dangling in his grasp. “Going back to your hotel to lick your wounds, Benoit? Or did Latino Heat offer to lick them for you in exchange for a piece of your ass?”

Chris felt Eddie’s body stiffen against his, could see the rage building in his dark eyes and felt his own build with it. His free hand clenched into a fist; he was itching to punch the smirk off Hunter’s flushed face before suplexing him off the nearest wall.

Just as quickly, though, his anger faded when he realized how unsteady Hunter was on his feet. Drunk, he guessed. Or well on his way. It wouldn’t be fair of him to go off on Helmsley when he probably had no idea what he was saying.

At least…not fair to go off on him physically.

He squeezed the hand in Eddie’s keeping before letting it go. “I’ve got this,” He said. Then, without waiting for a reply, he drew away and approached Hunter.

He stopped directly in front of the other man, a bland smile on his face. “Actually, I’m going back to my hotel with someone who loves me, which is a hell of a lot different than spending time with people who have been bought and paid for.” He paused, his smile becoming more genuine as what he had to look forward to suddenly came to mind. “Now, if you will excuse me, Hunter…I’ve got a celebration of my own to get started.” Turning his back on a befuddled Hunter, Chris walked back to Eddie and held out his hand. “Come on, Eddie. Let’s get out of here.”

Taking Chris’ hand, Eddie twined their fingers together. “Sounds good to me, _ese_.” Shooting a look at Hunter that left no doubt to his intentions toward Chris, he followed the Canadian down the hall and out of the arena.

They were heading toward their rental at the end of the parking lot when Eddie finally asked the question that had been at the back of his mind since John had walked in on them in the locker room. “You okay?”

Chris nodded. “Fine. Why?”

Eddie shrugged. “Ever since you came back from your match you’ve been…not how you usually are. That’s not a bad thing,” he quickly said, squeezing the hand in his keeping. “I’m just wondering how badly you got hit in the head, that’s all.”

“The trainer checked me out when I came back,” Chris said as he dug into his pocket for the rental’s keys. “Everything is a little sore, but it’s where it should be.”

“Then what’s gotten into you?”

Chris gave Eddie a sideways glance. “Hopefully you pretty soon.”

Eddie stopped and stared, a dumbstruck look on his face even as arousal flooded through him in a sudden rush. And it wasn’t just because of the Canadian’s blatant suggestion, it was the fact that he was making the suggestion in the first place. “Who are you and what have you done with _mi querido_?” he demanded, only half joking.

‘He’s still here,” Chris said as he opened the trunk and tossed his bag in, Taking Eddie’s, he put that in as well before slamming the trunk lid shut. There was a long pause as he stood there staring off into the distance, his hands on the cool black metal. “Maybe…maybe he’s just tired of hiding how he feels about you.”

Eddie’s heart ached at the quiet words. “You don’t hide it from me. You never have. And that’s what matters to me, _querido_. Not anything else.” Putting a hand on his lover’s broad shoulder, he turned Chris around so they were facing each other before cupping his cheek. “I love you the way you are and I wouldn’t change that for anything.”

Chris smiled as he did the same, his fingers brushing against Eddie’s cheek. “I love you, too.” He drew Eddie into another lingering kiss.

Both men were smiling as they drew away. “So…back to the hotel?” Eddie asked as he slid his hands down to cup Chris’ ass. “Or do you want to do me right here against the car and give whatever fans are still hanging around a thrill?”

Chris ducked his head to hide his bright red cheeks. “As fun as that idea sounds…hotel.” He reached behind Eddie to unlock the car door. “For what I want to do with you, I’d rather be in a bed.”

That piqued Eddie’s curiosity. “You have things in mind?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. “Because I definitely do.”

“Kinda guessed you did from where you’ve been putting your hands,” Chris said as he reluctantly stepped away. “Come on. The faster you get in the car, the faster we get to the hotel.” A burst of laughter escaped him as Eddie scrambled into the front seat. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Just itching to get my hands back on you,” Eddie corrected with a grin. Slamming the car door shut, he put his seat belt on. “Come on, _ese_. Let’s do some distance.”

_And thank God the hotel isn’t that far_ , Chris thought as he went around to the driver’s side door and got in.  He glanced over at Eddie, blushing at the smoldering look the Latino was giving him. _Even now I’ll be lucky if he doesn’t start something in the car while I’m driving. He’s done it before._

“I know what you’re thinking,” Eddie said as Chris pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the highway. “And I won’t try anything while you’re driving. _Tu promiso_.” He folded his hands in his lap. “I can wait.”

Pausing at a red light, Chris suddenly leaned over and gave Eddie a thorough kiss. “Who says I can?” he asked when he finally pulled away.

“ _Madre de dios_ ,” Eddie muttered once he found his voice. He put a hand on Chris’ denimed knee. “Drive faster, then.”

Once they got to the hotel parking lot, Eddie undid his seat belt and reached for Chris’ belt buckle. “Come here, _querido_ ,” he said, his voice rough with desire.

Chris stopped him before he went any further. “Upstairs,” he said, nodding at the overhead street light complete with security camera. “The last thing I want to do is put on a show for whoever’s watching.”

Eddie followed his gaze before nodding. “ _Si_. Nobody sees you naked but me.”

Chris’ cheeks turned red as they got out of the car and headed into the hotel. “And that goes double for you.”

They were careful as they walked through the lobby and into the elevator, keeping a measured distance from one another as they walked. They continued to do so as they made their way through the deserted halls, both men silent as Chris pulled out his key card and let them both into the hotel room they were sharing. _Almost_ , he thought as he followed Eddie in. _Almost._

The moment the door was firmly shut behind him, Chris found himself pushed up against it as the breath was kissed out of him. Letting out a muffled moan, Chris wrapped his arms around Eddie as tight as he could and returned the kiss with everything he had. _Love you_ , he thought, the two words repeating in his head over and over again until they were all he knew. _Love you love you love you._

He tilted his head back, sighing as Eddie began trailing kisses along his jaw and down the side of his neck. “Eddie…please…”

“Please what, _querido_?” Eddie asked, drawing away enough to look at him. “Tell me what you need. I’ll do anything.”

“Just you,” Chris said quietly. “You’re all I’ve ever needed. Through everything.”

The look on Eddie’s face softened. “You got me.” He slid his hands down Chris’ back to plant them firmly on his ass. “But didn’t you have other things in mind?”

Chris’ cheeks turned bright red. “I want…what I want is for you to pin me to the bed…like Randy pinned me to the mat,” he finally said. “I want to feel you in me…taking me…loving me like only you can. I want you to overwhelm me.” There was a pause. “The only thing I want to remember about tonight when it’s all over is being loved by you.”

“ _Querido_ ,” Eddie breathed, his dark eyes wide. He took a step back, drawing away from Chris fully. “My Chris…get undressed and get into bed.”

Chris began stripping off his clothes. “You, too,” he said as he kicked off his shoes and socks, smiling a little as he did so. “I’m not going to be the only one naked here.”

“You won’t be,” Eddie promised as he watched pieces of clothing land on the floor one by one. “I just want to see you first.”

Chris’ eyebrows went up. “You didn’t get enough watching the match on the monitor?”

“I could only watch then. Now I can touch.” For emphasis, Eddie stepped closer and ran a hand over Chris’ bicep. “You look good, _mi amo_.”

Chris suddenly blushed. “And you always do.” Stripping down to his skin, Chris climbed into bed and leaned back against the pillows. “Come here.”

Eddie went willingly into his arms. “ _Dios_ , look at you,” he murmured. “Love seeing you like this, just waiting for me to touch you.” He gave the other man a teasing little kiss. “Gonna put my hands all over you.”

“God, I hope so. Love your hands,” Chris breathed, drawing Eddie even closer. “Love everything about you. Eddie…”

“You’re gonna feel so good when I’ve done with you,” Eddie promised as he began trailing kisses down his neck and along his shoulder. “So damn good.”

“Already do,” Chris breathed, closing his eyes. He let out a soft sigh as Eddie’s lips connected with one of his nipples. “God…yes…please…”

“Yes,” Eddie murmured as he moved still lower, kissing and licking his way along well-defined abs. “ _Mi querido_ …my Chris… _te amo_ …”

“Love you,” Chris’ hand reached down to card through his lover’s dark hair. “Love you so much.” A cry escaped him as Eddie slid his mouth over his erection. “Eddie!”

Eddie let out a muffled little chuckle as he licked and sucked, one hand holding down his hip while he wrapped the other around Chris’ cock. He never got enough of doing this, loved hearing Chris’ moans and sighs as he took him inch by inch down his throat, delighted in the salty sweet taste of him. _Love you,_ he thought as he swirled his tongue over the flared head, catching the fluid leaking out. _Love you so much…my Chris._

Chris’s hand tightened in Eddie’s hair. “Eddie…close,” he warned through gritted teeth, wanting to give him the chance to pull away. Instead, the Latino sucked even harder, his hand slipping in between Chris’ legs to caress his balls. It was all the Canadian needed; he let out a shout as he came hard, sending everything he had down his lover’s eager throat.

Eddie swallowed greedily, making a show out of licking his lips as he leaned up enough to plant a kiss on Chris’ parted lips. “So sweet,” he said, grinning.

Chris’ eyes flickered open. “You are,” he said, brushing a finger along the edge of his lover’s goatee. “Love you.”

“ _Te amo, querido_ ,” Eddie kissed him yet again as he leaned over him.  “Love doing that to you.” His dark eyes gleamed in the dim light. “Love doing other things, too.”

“And I want you to do all those other things as soon as you possibly can.” Chris’ hand slid up to play with Eddie’s shirt buttons. “But you have to take off your clothes first.”

Taking the hint, Eddie stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt. “You can help,” he said, still smiling. “Or did you just want to enjoy the strip show for now?”

Chris sat up a little, his eyes bright. “I always like watching you take your clothes off,” he said as he watched. “You look wonderful.” 

“So do you, _mi amo_. All tanned and naked and sexy, just lying there waiting for me.” Eddie’s clothes landed in a pile next to Chris’. “Can’t wait to have your hands all over me.”

“And I can’t wait to put them all over you.” The moment Eddie was naked, Chris reached out. “Come here. Come back to bed.”

Eddie went willingly into Chris’ arms, sighing when Benoit’s hands went straight to his ass. “ _Dios_ , I love your hands.”

“And I love you. Every inch of you.” Spreading his legs, Chris pulled Eddie in between them. “And right now, I really want to feel those inches in me.”

Eddie ran a hand down Chris’ bare chest. “You still want that?” he asked softly. “Usually it’s the other way around, you know?”

“I know. And I can’t really explain it any better than I did before.” There was a pause. “I just…I need you.”

“You have me,” Eddie said softly before giving Chris another lingering kiss. He reached out toward the bedside table drawer. “We need…”

Reaching under his pillow, Chris pulled out a tube of lubricant and pressed it into Eddie’s hand. “This what you’re looking for?”

“Smartass.” Coating his fingers, Eddie slid his hand in between Chris’ legs. “Relax for me, _querido._ ”

Chris sighed, his eyes fluttering shut as the Latino eased one finger in. “Yes,” he breathed, arching into the touch. “More.”

“Easy _, mi amo_ ,” Eddie said softly as he turned one finger into two. He held Chris’ hips still with his other hand. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t you couldn’t.” Chris squirmed, forcing Eddie’s fingers in deeper. “Please, Eddie…more…”

“I’ve got you.” Removing his fingers, Eddie moved in between Chris’ legs before giving him another kiss. “ _Te amo_.”

“Eddie…love you.” Chris let out a long, drawn out groan as Eddie slowly entered him. “Oh…God, you feel good.”

“So do you _, mi amo_. _Mi corazon_ ,” Eddie said as he slowly began to thrust. “So good for me. So perfect.”

“So are you.” Chris’ hands slid back down Eddie’s back to cup his ass, squeezing it with his fingers. “Yes…just like that. Please…please…”

“I’ve got you,” Eddie repeated, his eyes never leaving Chris’ flushed face. “It’s all right, _querido_. Come on…come for me. Reaching between them, he wrapped a hand around Chris’ rigid cock, stroking it in time with his rocking hips. “I’ve got you, my Chris. Let it go.”

“Eddie!” Chris cried out, his hands digging into his lover’s arms for support as he spurted all over the Latino’s milking fingers. A moment later, Eddie came as well, burying his face in Chris’ broad shoulder as his own climax overwhelmed him.

They sagged against each other as they tried to catch their breath. “Love you,” Chris breathed, his cheek resting against Eddie’s disheveled dark hair. “Love you so much, Eddie.”

“Love you.” Leaning up, he brushed his lips against Chris’. “Okay?”

“Mmm…better than okay.” A frown crossed his face as Eddie slipped out of him and made to pull away. “No…don’t go…”

“Shh, _mi querido_. Not going anywhere. I’m just gonna get something to clean us both us. I’ll be right back.” Giving Chris yet another kiss, Eddie climbed out of bed and staggered to the bathroom.

Chris was dozing when a warm, wet washcloth passed over his belly and between his legs. “Mmm…thank you.” He opened his eyes half-way. “And not just for this. Perfect ending to a perfect night.”

Tossing the washcloth aside, Eddie got back into bed and pulled Chris close. “How do you figure that?” he asked, suddenly confused. “You lost the belt. And you had to do it putting over that little prima donna Orton besides.”

“I may have lost the belt, but I won in the only way that matters to me. I have you.” Wrapping one arm around Eddie’ shoulder, Chris’ eyes drifted shut. “Love you, Eddie.”

“ _Te amo_ , my Chris.” Both men were asleep a moment later.

 


End file.
